Interlude
by Feezlekahn
Summary: They say every person has one story in them. This might just be mine. This story takes place towards the end of X2, before the final assault against Vegnagun. I don’t believe there are any spoilers but there is a hint involving something you can find.


Interlude-

A Final Fantasy X-2 fanfic by L. Frank

"This place goes on forever. Can't we take a break?" Rikku said as she dropped to the floor.

"Well it isn't called the Via Infinito for nothing." Yuna offered with a weak grin.

"More walking, less complaining." Paine interjected as she continued down the corridor.

"But we've been walking for hours." Rikku said.

"And how is that different from any other day?"

Yuna dropped down next to Rikku, "She's right, we have been walking for hours and I could use a break too."

Paine turned toward the defiant pair, ready to remind them of Shuyin and the threat of Vegnagun. Then she got a better look at them. They were exhausted and Yuna was covered in bandages. It was because of them, with Rikku stealing potions from fiends and Yuna with that silly looking bell they found, that they had made it this far.

"Okay we'll take a break, but let's do it at the next glyph. I want us to be able to make a quick escape if we're ambushed." she said holding out a black gloved hand to each of her partners, "If the layout of this floor is similar to the one three levels up there should be one just around the next bend."

"Thank you." Rikku whispered as she glanced over to Yuna.

The former summoner winced as Paine helped her to her feet. When she caught her cousin's eye, Yuna forced a smile. "It's not that bad," She turned to Paine, "I can go on, really."

"Who are you kidding?" Rikku said, "You've been limping for the past six floors and you haven't used a potion since we found that silly Cat's Bell."

"But..."

"Rikku's right, as much as we want to get to the bottom of this maze you're no good to us like this. We're going back to the Celsius, we're going to heal you and we're all going to get some rest. We can continue this in the morning."

Yuna wanted to protest but the look on her friend's faces told her that nothing she could say would change their minds. She just smiled as Rikku and Paine helped her to the glyph.

Then the air around them shattered like glass as a fiend materialized.

"They're coming back," announced Shinra, "and Yuna's hurt."

"WHAT?" Brother shouted as he leapt from the pilot's seat. "If something hurt Yuna I will personally go down there and--Shinra, make me a gun!"

"I don't do weapons, I'm just a kid."

"Settle down Brother." Buddy said as he turned away from his console, "If they're on their way back then I'm sure Rikku and Paine took care of it. And if they didn't then I'm sure whatever it was is out of your league."

"But Yuna was hurt." Brother insisted.

"Yuna has been hurt before and she'll probably be hurt again." Buddy said as he walked over to where Brother stood looking helpless. "It's part of being a Sphere Hunter. You need to accept this and stop acting like a fool every time she get's a scratch."

Brother hesitated, unsure of what to say, when Rikku came bouncing onto the bridge of the Celsius.

"You should have seen it, it was HUGE! Bigger than Sin even."

"It wasn't that big," said Yuna as she walked onto the bridge, looking a little better.

"Are you kidding? Sin was tiny compared to this thing." Rikku said as she pulled Shinra from his station and spun the Al Bhed genius around the bridge.

Brother was relieved to see Yuna but resisted the urge to run up and grab her. He didn't want another beating from Rikku. "How are you feeling Yuna, you are...better?"

"I'm fine Brother, Paine insisted I drink a potion before we glyphed." Yuna said, a bit embarrassed.

"Fine? She was incredible!" Rikku said as she set Shinra on the deck, "This thing just appeared in that way fiends usually do. Paine jumped in but her sword just bounced off it's shell, my daggers didn't do much better." As she described the action, Rikku mimed the weapons bouncing off the fiend's armor. "Then Yuna stepped up and just went all trigger happy on it." She mimicked the gunner's stance and made 'Pow Pow' noises as she pretended to shoot an imaginary fiend with a ridiculous amount of bullets. "The fiend just evaporated in a cloud of Pyreflies!"

"Don't all fiends evaporate into a cloud of Pyreflies when you defeat them? Asked Shinra, who wasn't really asking.

"That's not the point. The point is Yuna kicked some major fiend butt!" Yuna winced as Rikku raised Yuna's arm in victory.

Brother, seizing the opportunity, raised Yuna's other arm, "Three cheers for the mighty Yuna."

"Thank you," Yuna said as her cheeks began to turn a bright red, "but it really was a team effort."

"Speaking of teams," asked Buddy as he glanced around the bridge, "Where's the third member of yours?"

And with that a sickening splotch could be heard from the top of the stairs. All eyes turned toward the unpleasant sound. What they saw was Paine, covered head to toe in a thick, foul smelling slime. Brother started to laugh but was cut off by Rikku's elbow rearranging his ribs.

"I am taking a shower. If anyone needs me, don't" And with that Paine turned and slimed her way to the elevator.

When they heard the elevator doors hiss shut the bridge of the Celsius exploded with laughter. Even Yuna, who knew it was wrong, couldn't resist chuckling at the warriors dilemma. She chalked it up the the adrenalin rush she felt after a particularly heated battle. Rikku on the other hand just found it funny but knew better than to laugh in front of Paine. After several minutes the laughter died down and the bridge once again returned to business as usual. Brother, Buddy and Shinra returned to their stations as Rikku and Yuna made their way to the elevator, carefully avoiding the trail left by Paine.

"Paine is going to be angry." Rikku said as she pushed the call button.

"I know," Yuna replied as she folded her arm's across her chest, "She doesn't like being humiliated. Brother shouldn't have laughed"

"We all laughed."

"Not while Paine was in the room." The elevator doors hissed open and the pair entered. Do you think she heard us?" Yuna asked as she pushed the button for the crew quarters.

"Over the elevator, the engines and the hundred other noises this ship makes?" Rikku said as she threw Yuna an 'Are you kidding' look.

"Yeah?"

Rikku mirrored Yuna's expression, "Yes, I do."

The elevator stopped and the doors hissed open. On the other side, the Hypello known only as Barkeep was standing there wringing out a mop.

"Mish Yoona, Mish Reekku, pleash to be careful. The floor ish shtill shlippery." He said as he lifted the bucket into the elevator.

"Thank you Barkeep." The pair said in unison as they stepped past the little blue bartender.

As the elevator doors closed behind them Yuna leaned in close to her cousin's ear.

"We should do something," Yuna whispered, "Something to take her mind off of what happened."

"Like what?" Rikku said quietly as she stepped behind the bar.

"I don't know." Was Yuna's answer as she sat across from Rikku.

Yuna was quietly thinking as Rikku searched for something under the bar.

"Aha! I knew Brother and Buddy were holding out on us." Rikku exclaimed as she brought several bottles of a sparking blue liquid up from under the bar. "Brother must have told Barkeep to hide it from me, er, I mean us."

Yuna carefully picked up one of the mysterious bottles. "What is it?" She said, holding the bottle up to the light.

"Tonic, Al Bhed tonic." Rikku said proudly. "Do you remember those potions I carried while we were on your pilgrimage?" Rikku saw the former summoner's eyes go distant as they always did when she thought of Tidus. "Sorry Yunnie."

"It's okay," she said letting the sound of Rikku's voice draw her back, "The Al Bhed potions you got off some of the larger machina? Yes, I remember them. How come you don't carry them anymore?"

"Can't find them but that's not the point. You see Al Bhed tonic is what you get when you distill Al Bhed potion too long. The formula goes bad and loses it's medicinal qualities, which is bad. On the other hand what's left tastes good and has a nice kick to it." With that the little thief dove back under the bar in search of an bottle opener.

"So you want to get her drunk?" Yuna said with a questioning eye.

"No. This is for after." Rikku said from beneath the bar, the tinkling of glass seeming to highlight her point.

Yuna stood, leaning over the bar. "You sound like you thought of something."

A tangled mess of braids and beads holding a bottle opener suddenly appeared in front of the young gunner.

"Yes I have!" Rikku announced as she leapt over the bar, landing silently at Yuna's side. In fact I think it's something we all need."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret. Now grab those bottles and follow me upstairs."

"Okaaaaaay."

The hot water felt good on Paine's aching muscles. It had taken an hour for her to scrape off all the slime and another to get rid of the smell. Now she was taking advantage of the time alone. Paine had heard the laughter. She couldn't really blame them, she certainly had her share of laughs at the other's expense. Especially Rikku, it was just too easy to tease her. The first time Yuna 'got' her after they defeated Gippal's super-machina, Paine actually felt a little proud. The former summoner was starting to assert herself. This was different though, it was like the slime had taken away her dignity and now they would only see her as the slime covered joke standing on the bridge. She wasn't ready to face the others yet.

When the water started to turn cold Paine shut it off and stepped out of the shower stall. While she toweled herself off she hoped Barkeep was able to get the slime out of her clothes. As she opened the door to the common room she shared with Rikku and Yuna she braced herself. She heard voices, they were there. Well it wouldn't do to let them see her like this, unsure of herself. Standing tall she stepped through the opening.

"Machina Maw, Paine, is there any hot water left on Spira?" Rikku asked.

"I'm sorry I took so long in the shower. I--" Was all Paine managed to say before something big and soft hit her square in the face.

As she pulled the pillow from her face, Paine saw her friends. Yuna was sitting there with her hands over her mouth. She seemed honesty surprised by Rikku's actions. Rikku on the other hand was sitting at the foot of her bed extremely pleased with herself.

"Rikku, just what do you think you're...Are those my clothes?"

"Some of them," she said as she stood and did a quick spin, showing off the armored shawl and thick leather belt with the silver skull buckle Paine constantly wore. "You like?"

"Take them off. Now." Paine said, trying not to scream the words.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to stretch it out of shape." Rikku explained as she lifted the edge of the shawl, revealing the tube top Paine wore under the armor. It was hanging a little loose.

Yuna placed a cautious hand on Rikku's shoulder, "I don't think she finds this funny Rikku."

The pair watched as Paine slowly dropped into a battle stance, gripping the pillow in her hands like a sword. "I said...Take. Them. Off."

In a blur of motion Rikku grabbed the pair of pillows from her bed and dropped into a crouch. With a grin she said, "Make me."

Yuna gasped as Paine charged the little Al Bhed, sword-pillow raised overhead. With a backwards flip Rikku dodged the attack, the force of the blow causing the mattress to nearly fold in two before returning to it's original shape. As Paine readied for her next attack, Rikku executed a forward roll past the warrior hitting her twice in the back.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rikku taunted as she again bounced out of range.

"You try fighting in nothing but a towel." Paine hissed as she turned for another attack.

"You can always take it off." Rikku teased.

"Rikku!" Yuna snapped.

"What? It's not like we haven't seen--Whoa!"

This time the warrior swung her weapon in a wide arc aiming for the little thief's head. Rikku felt a slight tug as she easily avoided the blow.

"C'mon Paine, you can do better then tha--" The words caught in her throat as Rikku saw Paine. She was holding the belt that briefly rested on Rikku's hips and grinning. "Impressive, I guess I'm rubbing off on you." She said with a smile. Tossing the belt to one side Paine again pressed the attack.

Yuna watched with amazement as warrior and thief went at it. As Paine would attack, Rikku would suddenly not be there, and when Rikku's counter strike was about to connect it hit, Paine was ready with a block.

"There's no room to maneuver up here," Rikku said with a pout, "How about we take this down stairs?" And with an almost casual gesture, Rikku rolled over the railing and dropped to the deck below. Paine hot on her heels.

Mid-jump Rikku turned and launched one of her pillow-daggers at Paine. Instinctively the warrior deflected the missile but felt it's twin hit home, the blow striking her left ear.

Dazed, Paine again readied her sword-pillow only to see that Rikku had recovered her thrown weapon.

"Admit it," said Rikku as she caught her breath, "You're having fun."

"I will hurt you." Was her reply, but Rikku saw the corner of Paine's mouth lift briefly into a half smile.

This time Rikku pressed the attack, a series of quick strikes to the warriors feet forcing Paine back up the stairs.

At the top Paine drew back her sword-pillow to strike, not expecting to connect with something behind her.

Yuna found herself flying over one of the beds and onto the floor. She sat there for a full minute just staring wide eyed at Paine and Rikku. Paine looked concerned that she had hurt the gunner while Rikku just stood there with a huge grin on her face.

Paine took a tentative step forward, "Are you all right Yuna?"

"She's fine." answered Rikku who was desperately trying not to laugh.

Yuna slowly got to her feet, gathering up the remaining pillows.

"Look Paine, Yunnie wants to play too."

However Yuna just stood there, holding the cluster of pillows.

"Wait Rikku, we know that look."

"What look?"

"Trigger Happy."

"Can you do the with pillows?"

"RUN!" But before Paine or Rikku could find cover, Yuna's hands became a blur as what seemed like thousands of pillows flew towards the pair. To their credit Paine and Rikku managed to dodge the first few pillows until they were just overwhelmed by the sheer number of projectiles.

Rikku was the first to dig her way out. She found Yuna standing there, smiling as she blew imaginary smoke from the barrel of her pillow. The sight gave Rikku an uncontrollable case of the giggles.

From behind a pillow Paine asked, "Is it safe?"

"It's safe," said Yuna as she offered a hand to the warrior, "Unless you two plan to continue."

Paine gave Rikku a quick look. She had gone from gigging to all out laughing. "I think we're done." she said as she let Yuna help her up.

After cleaning up the common room and Rikku returned Paine's clothes, YRP adjourned to the hull of the Celsius with the bottles of Al Bhed tonic.

"That was your secret plan, a pillow fight?" Yuna asked as she took a sip of tonic.

"Yep."

"You're just lucky I didn't kill you." said Paine as she tossed her empty bottle to one side and picked up another.

"You would never do that." Rikku declared with a grin.

"You're right, I wouldn't." said the warrior as she opened the new bottle, "It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the Farplane."

"That's right...Hey!" Rikku turned to her cousin, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

" Well," Yuna tried not to but she could only laugh at the exaggerated look of hurt on Rikku's face. She was soon echoed by Paine's laughter and eventually even Rikku joined in.

Once the laughter died down Rikku again turned to the silver haired warrior. "So, did it help?"

Paine paused for a moment, then, "Yeah, it helped. Thanks." And she wrapped an arm around Rikku, pulling her into one armed embrace. With her other arm she pulled Yuna into the embrace.

"See Yunnie," said Rikku, "I told you Paine had a soft side."

Paine released her grip Rikku. "That's going to cost you respect points."

"What? No! I wasn't teasing, that was a compliment."

Yuna sat there smiling as Rikku pleaded with Paine not to deduct any more points. The Via Infinito could wait until tomorrow because tonight everything was as it should be.

Well, almost everything.


End file.
